Day 10 (One-Shot)
by LibraHuman
Summary: He escrito ésto para acercar a la gente a los sentimientos de Lea, que intenten comprender lo que se siente, y que no critiquen sin saber, que no juzguen a sus héroes fácilmente, que luchen y sigan adelante, e intentar que toda esa gente que usa las redes sociales para ser crueles hacia esta gran tragedia sepan mínimamente un poco de lo que se siente y paren. #RIPCoryM #PrayforLeaM


_Esta es mi manera de despedir a un gran, genial, amable y ejemplar chico, un hombre, un canadiense, un hijo, un amigo, un novio, un compañero... Cory Allan Michael Monteith. Y lo hago concienciándonos de la pérdida para Lea Michele, su mejor amiga, su pareja, su compañera de aventuras, tomando todos conciencia de cómo lo estará pasando e intentando parar de este modo, a base de entenderlo de alguna forma lo que es perder a tu alma gemela, todas las malas palabras que muchas horribles personas dirigen hacia ella por twitter con crueldad._

**Day 10 (One-Shot)**

El amor de su vida descansaba ya en paz. Su familia en Canadá estaba superándolo poco a poco, aunque en toda la casa había un ambiente de tristeza general, pero la casa estaba siempre abarrotada. Ella misma llevaba allí seis días, y no sentía que pudiera ni debiera irse aún. Ann no pensó que ella prefiriera quedarse en la habitación que antaño perteneciera a Cory desde su infancia en lugar de en alguna otra, tenía razón en que era doloroso, pero era como si enfrentar de golpe todo el dolor le hiciera pasarlo mejor y más rápido. Además de Lea, Shaun y el primo Richard también estaban allí viviendo esos días. El resto de la familia pasaba a diario, incluidos los padres de Lea, Jonathan Groff y su novio, el reparto de glee y algunos amigos y parientes de Lea, que se alojaban en hoteles cercanos ese tiempo, invirtiendo correctamente su riqueza.

Lea había llorado tanto, temblado tanto, su cuerpo se había sacudido tanto, y estaba en tan bajas energías que se pasaba los días tirada en alguna parte, sola, pensando, dándole vueltas a todo en la cabeza, intentando buscarle algún sentido, alguna forma de entenderlo. A menudo se acercaba al cementerio, justo cuando éste abría, aunque significara madrugar pues apenas dormía de todas formas, y se quedaba ahí, a su lado, con los ojos llorosos como llevaban diez días, que o lloraba o estaban llorosos, pero nunca secos, y ya estaba acostumbrada. Apenas hablaba con nadie, y las energías que le quedaban las gastaba por y para los Monteith, hacía todo cuanto podía en casa, procuraba estar atenta por si alguien necesitaba hablar, aunque todo lo que tuviera energías para hacer fuera para acompañarle en el baño. Sentía que se lo debía.

—Lee —Shaun entró en la habitación, como siempre con gran pena al ver las cosas de su hermano, olerle, y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella, acariciándole la espalda. Estaban muy unidos, como hermanos—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Ella sonrió. No de alegría, eso hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, no reía, Cory era quien le daba las mayores y la mayoría de alegrías. Sonrió con lástima, y le miró con las mejillas frescas, como era normal, y profundamente agotada.

—A menos que puedas traerlo de vuelta, creo que no.

Shaun suspiró.

—No pudimos decirle adiós pero al menos, Lee... —la miró—. No nos defraudó. Cumplió. Estaba limpio. _He made it._

Lea dio la primera sonrisa sincera y grande.

—Lo sé. _He made it._

Se abrazaron un largo rato y después se separaron, miraron la habitación levantándose de la cama, y bajaron con el resto de su familia. Estaban destrozados, todos lo estaban. Pero Cory, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado dejar a su niña sola, estaba ahí.

Lea abrazó a Jonathan, y éste abrazó a Shaun después. Se habían reunido todos en el jardín, una parte del reparto, Ryan Murphy, una parte de los Monteith, otra de los Sarfati, Bonnie Dune y algunos amigos. Habían sacado varias mesas.

—Lea, cielo —aunque todos hablaban entre ellos en voz baja y pausadamente, Joe alzó la voz para hablar a quien siempre consideraría como una hija—. Han pasado diez días, a nosotros nos parece bien tenerte por aquí, ¿pero tú estás bien haciéndolo?

—Siento que es aquí donde debo estar. Cuando vuelva tendré que ver todas las cosas que Cory dejó en casa y ver qué hago con ellas, Shaun vendrá a echarme una mano con eso. Le echo de menos y estar aquí... es como estar más cerca. Al menos puedo verle a menudo. —Lea, con un gran nudo, consiguió no llorar, o quizá no le quedara agua.

Todos se miraron. Todos estaban tristes. Todos le echaban de menos. Todos le querían de vuelta. Todos sentían que no sabían cómo seguir. Pero seguirían. Porque él no se había ido del todo, nunca lo haría.


End file.
